The Prince and the Servant Boy
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. Gaius has noticed something about those two, something that isn't making Uther very happy...
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Shame really, because I could make it so much better with some serious Merlin/Arthur action...**

Gaius smiled a small knowing smile as he watched them from across the hall. The celebratory banquet for Arthur becoming Crown Prince was in full swing and everyone was smiling, laughing, talking, and having a good time. It had been a while since the people of Camelot had seemed so happy, and seeing this new era dawning made Gaius feel a fresh hope.

'Look at those two,' he thought to himself, taking a sip from a goblet of wine.

Merlin and Arthur were stood over in a corner. They'd been talking all night, mostly the joky banter they were known for, but Gaius could see that neither could take their eyes off the other. They're both in love, Gaius realised. He'd been around for a while, and could certainly recognise the signs, the main one being that both Merlin and Arthur had been acting like they were floating on air recently. Whenever Merlin came in from his duties as Arthur's manservant, he could barely suppress the smile on his face. And Arthur had changed too; Gaius had noticed the difference between his personality before Merlin had arrived, and after.

Gaius looked over at Uther. It was only noticeable to him because he had known Uther for so long – Uther's hands clenched around his goblet as he sat on his throne, surveying everyone. Gaius followed Uther's gaze...to where Arthur was in the corner with Merlin. He could hear Arthur distantly, laughing light heartedly and saying – "Honestly, Merlin..."

That must mean Uther can hear it too, Gaius realised. He took a step, thinking of going to warn the two, though technically they weren't doing anything wrong, but Uther stood up first. Unable to take his eyes away, Gaius saw Uther approach the two, and he must have asked to have a word alone with Arthur, for he saw Arthur's protesting, and Merlin's confused face, then Arthur following Uther into another quiet corner of the room.

"Is something the matter, father?" Arthur asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

"You know damn well what the matter is," Uther growled in a low voice. "What the hell are you doing, Arthur? How do you think it will look to everyone if you spend the whole night talking to your servant! Now, you know what your duties are."

"H-He's not just my servant father," Arthur pleaded.

"Oh? Then what is he, Arthur?"

"He's...he's..." Arthur swallowed. "Well, I mean, obviously, he's –"

"I don't care what he is, Arthur! Now you get out there and talk to some other people! How on earth do you expect to find your future bride otherwise?"

His face set with anger, Arthur stormed off wordlessly. But not to talk to other people, instead, he flew right past Gaius and out of the room. Gaius turned to see where Merlin was, and noticed him leaving too, but out of another wooden door at the side, perhaps an attempt to be less obvious.

"Arthur! Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin had grabbed Arthur's arm just as they had gotten outside the hall and into a stone corridor, lit with torches, giving the surroundings a soft orange glow.

"I'm fine, Merlin," Arthur replied harshly, yanking his arm from Merlin's caring grip. He didn't want to face Merlin now, especially not so soon after what his father had said to him. If Uther can't bear me to even be friends with Merlin, he's not going to understand that I'm in love with him, Arthur thought painfully as he leaned his arm against the stone wall. The coolness seeped through his red shirt.

"What did Uther want?"

"He wants me to act like a prince," Arthur told Merlin with full on eye contact as he said it. As he'd expected, Merlin lowered his gaze, and swallowed. He loves me too, Arthur thought, pain striking his heart.

"Merlin," he said, shifting from off the wall and turning to face Merlin straight on. Stepping forward he tilted Merlin's chin upwards gently with his finger, forcing Merlin to make eye contact with him. Time stopped again, for the prince and the servant boy as their eyes locked and each could see what was in the other's heart.

"It was about me, wasn't it? Your talk, I mean," Merlin asked evenly.

"That's right," Arthur said, his words drifting off into irrelevance as he leaned in, and began to kiss Merlin, moving his hand onto Merlin's arm to pull the other boy closer. The two stepped awkwardly into an embrace as they continued this kiss, Merlin now moving in time with Arthur as they gently explored each other's mouths.

"Arthur!"

The pair broke apart immediately but even this was too late.

Uther Pendragon stood fuming in front of them.


	2. Painful Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Shame really, because I could make it so much better with some serious Merlin/Arthur action...**

"Come with me," Uther said in a low voice, grabbing Arthur forcefully by the arm and pulling him down the corridor at a brisk pace. Merlin was left stood in shock in the middle of the corridor. Arthur tried to twist round and managed to make eye contact with Merlin for a few precious seconds before he was dragged out of sight. He would never forget that, the sight of Merlin stood in the corridor staring after him, looking more beautiful than ever with his black hair and intense blue eyes, his red neckerchief highlighting his pale skin that Arthur wanted to touch.

"Father! What is wrong with you?"

"I think the question is what is wrong with you, Arthur?" Uther's voice was lower than ever, and full of poison. He was practically spitting every word out in disgust and Arthur immediately felt defensive.

"He's your servant, Arthur! How could you?" Uther stepped closer to Arthur, so close that Arthur could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"How could I?" Arthur's voice went up in tone with his anger and disbelief. "Father…I, I love him!"

The last sentence came out just as Uther had stopped talking, and echoed all over the throne room. Arthur looked away, then reluctantly back at Uther, whose face was contorting with shock.

"You, you love him? You love Merlin?" Uther raised a gloved hand to rub down his face, something he often did while thinking.

"Arthur," Uther sighed wearily. "You…you are the heir to the throne."

"I…I know that father," Arthur replied harshly, folding his arms as though to block his father. "I have to go…" Turning he began to walk away, not even stopping when he heard his father's angry tone demanding him back. He ran back down the corridor the way he had came, and was confronted with an anxious pacing Merlin. Merlin's back was to him as he approached and he had nearly managed to walk past when he heard Merlin's voice, calling his name – "Arthur!"

He stopped instinctively. Merlin's voice always did that to him. Sighing, he gazed up at no particular point of the ceiling, though out of the corner of his eye he could see Merlin stood next to him. Merlin put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and Arthur turned to look at him. Whatever Merlin had been about to say went out of his head as he saw Arthur's expression.

"He's going to make me choose," Arthur began, but his voice cracked halfway through, though he had intended to say it as calmly as possible. "Between my kingdom, and you, Merlin."

Merlin's hand fell from Arthur's arm to his side, and together they stood in silence in the corridor for a while.

"Well, I can't ask you to abandon your kingdom for me," Merlin tried at a shaky smile but it didn't work.


	3. A Decision to Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Shame really, because I could make it so much better with some serious Merlin/Arthur action...**

In the dead silence of his room, Arthur Pendragon rested against his wooden table, put his a hand to his face, and sighed for what had to be the tenth time that night.

He was going to have to face his father tomorrow and act like everything was normal. Backed further and further into a corner, he had finally nodded and agreed not to pursue any kind of relationship with Merlin. His father's words, along with a hand on his shoulder, had been a knife through his heart.

_You're making the right decision, Arthur._

It wasn't that Arthur wasn't used to the pressure by now, knowing that he had to make his father proud, prove himself to be a worthy future king. But he never thought that he would have to choose it over his own happiness. And he'd never been this happy before.

Arthur was in the midst of letting out another sigh when a knock on the door made him jump. His head jerked as he made his way over, praying it wasn't his father.

Merlin.

Arthur stood in a quiet stupor, gazing at the boy he had kissed only hours earlier.

"Merlin."

"Arthur." Merlin's face broke out into an unhappy smile and Arthur was dimly aware of his heart skipping a beat beneath the faster and faster racing of his thoughts.

"Er…come in." Arthur stepped aside and turned to face the servant boy as he walked over to his bed and began arranging the sheets. Arthur blinked.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

Merlin shook his head, and Arthur heard tears in his voice. "Making your bed, like I always do. God knows you can't do it yourself!"

Having crossed over to stand before him, Arthur watched him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Merlin."

Merlin continued to fiddle.

"Merlin." Arthur caught his hand mid-arrangement, forcing the boy to look at the prince. Arthur's heart sank down into his shoes to see the wetness in Merlin's eyes.

"Just-Just get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Arthur said gently.

"We can't be together, right? Uther would never allow it."

"No. He wouldn't." Arthur swallowed away the bitterness in his voice.

Merlin nodded and turned to go back to what he was doing.

"But I still want to be with you."

That put a stop to his movements.

"W-What?" Merlin said hoarsely.

"I want to be with you, Merlin."

"But, I don't understand…"

"I can't ask you to sneak around," Arthur said simply. "But my father will never permit this relationship. If you…still want…to be with me, then it's the only way."

Merlin was silent, then stared down at the duvet he had in had, pinkening. "I do."

"A-Are you sure?" Arthur began, although he could already feel his heart beginning to dance with joy. "It won't be easy."

Merlin was already nodding. "I'm sure."

Arthur took a step towards Merlin, taking his hand.

"I-Is it alright if I stay here tonight? With you?" Merlin's face widened in a self-conscious grin. "If I go back now, I won't be able to sleep."

Arthur nodded and they climbed into the bed together. Arthur put his arm around Merlin who cuddled up close to him. It was a while before either could get their heart rate to calm enough to be able to sleep.


End file.
